Modern Havok/Leojsaad
As originally posted by Leojsaad the 15/02/2014 Hello! This is a Fanwork featuring a Modern Havok 'alternate (you know, the one he wears in ''Uncanny Avengers). However, it would be unlockable via a Covert Task. Note: while you're reading, some of the tasks and reward Gear/Supplies might not make sense. Check the Supply section, the Gear section and the Dialogue section to understand it fully. Contents http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leojsaad/Fanwork_-_Modern_Havok# hide#Covert Task: Complete Havok ##Tasks ###1. Field Research ###2. Custom Plasma ###3. Dark Sciences ###4. Demonic Havok ###5. Brothers ###6. Energy Spikes ###7. Energy of Ra ###8. Servo Destruction ###9. Recoil ###10. Extreme Energies ###11. Energy Cannon ###12. X-Cooperation ###13. Mutant Science ###14. Tiny Science ###15. Armor of Havok ###16. Salvation ###17. Soothing Presence ###18. Fatal Prevention ###19. Containment ###20. Special Package ##Uniform ##Armor ##Gear ##Supply ##Dialogue ###Start ###Task 17 Complete ###Task 18 Complete ###Task 20 Complete Covert Task: Complete Havok Tasks '''1. Field Research Complete Havok - 1 of 20 *Use Havok and Mr. Fantastic in combat at the same time **Havok and Mr. Fantastic can be recruited in the store. *Requires 10 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 100 XP for the Agent '2. Custom Plasma' Complete Havok - 2 of 20 *Collect 25 Plasma Grenades **Plasma Grenades are found in the Store and drop from enemies during combat in Season 2, Chapter 4. *Task cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold *Reward: 5000 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Silver '3. Dark Sciences' Complete Havok - 3 of 20 *Use Dr. Strange in combat *Use Magik in combat **Dr. Strange is a team-up in Season 1, Chapter 12, Mission 3, and Magik is a team-up in Season 2, Chapter 3, Mission 2. *Requires 15 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 100 XP for the Agent '4. Demonic Havok' Complete Havok - 4 of 20 *Use Dr. Strange's Bolts of Balthakk 3 times *Use Magik's Unleash Hell 3 times **Dr. Strange is a team-up in Season 1, Chapter 12 and Magik is a team-up in Season 2, Chapter 3. *Requires 15 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 500 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Silver '5. Brothers' Complete Havok - 5 of 20 *Use Cyclops in battle 3 times **Cyclops believes he has found the key to sustain Havok's powers in his new suit. He needs to go on a field search. *Requires 10 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 100 XP for the Agent '6. Energy Spikes' Complete Havok - 6 of 20 *Defeat the Living Pharaoh **The Living Pharaoh is the boss of Season 2, Chapter 2, Mission 1. *Requires 20 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 1 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Command_Point '7. Energy of Ra' Complete Havok - 7 of 20 *Defeat the Living Monolith with a score over 35000 **The Living Monolith is the Boss of Season 2, Chapter 2, Mission 6 - Rock Candy. *Requires 20 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 1 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Command_Point '8. Servo Destruction' Complete Havok - 8 of 20 *Defeat 20 Servo Guards **Servo Guards can be found in Season 2, Chapter 4, Mission 5 - Lockdown. *Requires 15 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 2000 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Silver '9. Recoil' Complete Havok - 9 of 20 *Defeat Whiplash **Whiplash is a mini-boss in Chapter 4, Mission 5 - Lockdown. *Requires 15 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 1 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Command_Point '10. Extreme Energies' Complete Havok - 10 of 20 *Defeat Savin **Savin is the boss of Chapter 4, Mission 5 - Lockdown. *Requires 20 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 1 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Command_Point *Progress Reward: Blueprint: Energy Cannon '11. Energy Cannon' Complete Havok - 11 of 20 *Research the Energy Cannon in the lab **The Energy Cannon is a powerful weapon based on Havok's powers, combined with Cyclops', and might be the key to control Havok and prevent him from blowing up. Takes 500 Silver and 24 hours. *Requires 35 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: Energy Cannon '12. X-Cooperation' Complete Havok - 12 of 20 *Bring 5 X-Men into battle **All of the X-Men want to help with Havok's problem. Gambit, Cyclops, Havok, Storm, Rogue, Beast, Iceman, Sunfire, Wolverine and others are all X-Men. *Requires 15 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 5000 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Silver '13. Mutant Science' Complete Havok - 13 of 20 *Send Beast on a Flight Deck Remote Operation *Use Beast in combat **Beast is convinced he is ready to create a new suit for Havok that will help him balance his powers. However, he needs to gather resources from Wakanda and test them in combat. *Requires 20 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 100 XP for the Agent '14. Tiny Science' Complete Havok - 14 of 20 *Use Hank Pym in combat *Use Hank Pym's Army of Ants *Use Hank Pym's Goliath Punch 3 times **Beast already has a prototype designed, but he will need help from Hank Pym to perform a field test. Hank Pym is a team-up in Season 2, Chapter 3, Mission 4. *Requires 10 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: 100 XP for the Agent *Progress Reward: Blueprint: Blater's Havok Armor '15. Armor of Havok' Complete Havok - 15 of 20 *Research the Havok Armor **The Havok Armor is a functional prototype for Havok's armor given to the Agent by Hank Pym and Beast. The research takes 5 min. *Task cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold *Reward: 5 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold *Progress Reward: Blaster's Havok Armor '16. Salvation' Complete Havok - 16 of 20 *Use Ms. Marvel in combat 4 times **Havok is about to blow up, unless Ms. Marvel can absorb some of the residual energy inside him. *Task cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold *Reward: 5 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Command_Point '17. Soothing Presence' Complete Havok - 17 of 20 *Use Captain America in combat *Use Captain America's Shield Guard 2 times **We've been waiting for a long time, so someone that has the trust of the people needs to calm them down and tell them to leave NYC. That person is Cap. *Task cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold *Reward: 2000 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Silver '18. Fatal Prevention' Complete Havok - 18 of 20 *Send Havok on a Flight Deck Remote Operation **If Havok has to blow up, send him somewhere desert. It's our last option. *Requires 5 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Gold Gold to Auto-Finish *Reward: Blueprint: Containment Suit '19. Containment' Complete Havok - 19 of 20 *Research Havok's new suit **This suit has the potential to prevent Havok from blowing apart. The research takes 10 minutes. *Task cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold *Reward: 5000 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Silver '20. Special Package' Complete Havok - 20 of 20 *Send five heroes on Flight Deck Remote Operations **We need some people to deliver Havok's new suit so he can come back safely. *Task cannot be Auto-Finished with Gold *Reward: 10 http://avengersalliance.wikia.com/wiki/Command_Point *Progress Reward: Modern Havok Uniforms Uniform Classes: Blaster and Tactician Added Passives: * Natural Leader * Energy Convertion **Healed by Energy attacks Chance to perform an attack when an ally attacks or is attacked by an Energy attack Armor Blaster's Havok Armor Eight Iso-8 Slots + 1 E-ISO Slot Passives: * Gather Energy * Energy Armor **All attacks ignore the Defense status and gain Unleash Energy Gear Energy Cannon Type: '''Ranged Energy Tech '''Target: '''All Enemies '''Cooldown: '''2 Rounds '''Nº of Hits: '''One * Unleash Energy * Customized * Follow-up Attack * Counter-Attack * Radiation Exposure Supply The supply is called the '''Plasma Grenade; '''it looks like a Frag Grenade, but instead of grey and red, it is black and blue and has some tech appearance and glowing blue lights. ''Plasma Grenade''''' Damages an enemy and causes Incapacitation and Radiation Exposure Dialogue Start Task 17 Complete Task 18 Complete Task 20 Complete Well, this is it for this long fanwork. Post what you thought about it in the comments! Thanks for reading!